Latias
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Eon Pokémon |body=09 |type=Dragon |type2=Psychic |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=88.2 lbs. |metweight=40.0 kg |ability=Levitate |color=Red |male=0 |2-name=Mega Latias |2-jname=メガラティアス Mega Ratiasu |2-ndex=380M |2-ndexprev=Registeel |2-ndexnext=Latios |2-dexhoenn= / |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Eon Pokémon |2-body=09 |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Psychic |2-imheight=5'11" |2-metheight=1.8 m |2-imweight=114.6 lbs. |2-metweight=52.0 kg |2-ability=Levitate |2-color=Purple |2-male=0 }} Latias (Japanese: ラティアス Ratiasu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Latias is Latios's female counterpart, or sister. Biology Physiology Latias is a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of her body is mainly white, while the lower portion is red. She has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On her back are two jet plane-like wings, and lower down are two fins or flaps for feet. She has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into her body. On Latias' chest is a light blue triangle symbol. She has large yellow eyes too. In Mega form, Latias has purple skin tone, with the same yellow eyes.Mega Latias Natural abilities Latias has the ability Levitate. This ability allows her to be immune to ground-type attacks, as well as Toxic Spikes. Latias is a highly intelligent Pokémon, able to understand human speech and communicate telepathically. Using a glass-like down, Latias can reflect light to alter her appearance. Latias is also the only known Pokémon who is able to learn the move Mist Ball. Evolution Latias does not evolve. However, as of Generation VI, Latias can Mega Evolve, if she holds the Latiasite. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team You are awoken by a loud noise. You go outside to investigate, only to get rammed by Latios. The next morning, you go to Town Square where purple Kecleon is raising a fuss. All his TMs were robbed overnight. You go to the dungeon where Latios is keeping the TMs. After you defeat Latios, he comes back with you to return the TMs and to say he's sorry. When you get back to town Latios reveals the battle with you put a lot of damage on him. Purple Kecleon tries to punish him for stealing the TMs. Alakazam stops him and lets Latios explain why he would steal the TMs. Latios explains that he and his younger and beloved sister, Latias, were having a flight one day, when Latias got hit by a meteorite on her wing, and she fell into a giant chasm. Latios explains that he tried to save her, but the dungeon proved to be to much for him. So he stole the TMs to try and get stronger. Purple Kecleon stops being angry and understands why he did what he did, and forgives Latios. You then go on a mission to rescue Latias, since Latios is still in bad shape and must rest in town. Once you make it through the dungeon, Latias hears your footsteps as you approach. She tells you that her wing still hurts, but she's okay. You and Latias warp back to the town. Latias and Latios, happy to be together again, cross their necks in happiness. Green Kecleon sobs of seeing so much happiness. As thanks, they ask if they can join your team. Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs In the game if you choose a female player character (aka Summer), thePokémon Pinchers will hunt Latias. One of the Guardian Signs is a sign to call Latias. This becomes your transportation for the game, besides Staraptor. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Latias= |-| Mega Latias= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|8|0}} N/A |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} N/A |Guard Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} N/A |Reflect Type|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} N/A |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} N/A |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 1 |[[Wish]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 1 |[[Psywave]]|—|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 4 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 10 |'Stored Power'|20|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} 13 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 16 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 20 |'Dragon Breath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2|3}} 24 |'Mist Ball'|70|100|5|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|1}} 28 |Psycho Shift|—|100|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 32 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 36 |Reflect Type|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 41 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 46 |Guard Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} 51 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 56 |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 61 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|8|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 380 front.png |rbysapsprs=LatiasShinyRS.png |emeraldspr=E 380 front.gif |emeraldsprs=LatiasShinyE.gif |frlgspr=RS 380 front.png |frlgsprs=LatiasShinyRS.png |IIIback=LatiasGenIIIBack.png |IIIbacks=LatiasGenIIIBackShiny.png |dpspr=DP 380 front.png |dpsprs=LatiasShinyDP.png |ptspr=DP 380 front.png |ptsprs=LatiasShinyDP.png |hgssspr=DP 380 front.png |hgsssprs=LatiasShinyDP.png |IVback=LatiasGenIVBack.png |IVbacks=LatiasGenIVShinyBack.png |bwspr=Latias BW.gif |bwsprs=LatiasShinyBW.gif |b2w2spr=Latias BW.gif |b2w2sprs=LatiasShinyBW.gif |Vback=LatiasBackBW.gif |Vbacks=LatiasShinyBackBW.gif |xyspr=Latias XY.gif |xysprf=LatiasShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Latias XY.gif |orassprf=LatiasShinyXY.gif |VIback=LatiasBackXY.gif |VIbackf=LatiasBackShinyXY.gif}} Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Anime Latias had a large role in Pokémon Heroes. In the movie, Ash and company help Latias to save her brother, Latios, from Team Rocket agents Annie and Oakley. This Latias also took a special liking to Ash, going so far as to give him a kiss at the end while in human form (it is unknown if she or Bianca kissed him). Pokémon Heroes is a Generation II movie. A different Latias appeared under the ownership of Nurse Joy who used the legendary Pokémon to battle and defeat Forrest's Rhyperior. Latias, along with Latios, have appeared in the 18th movie and Mega Evolved. * Latias (MS005) * Nurse Joy's Latias * May's Latias * Latias (MS018) Trivia * Latias and Latios were the first legendary Pokémon to have genders. * Though not a -type, Latias is able to learn the move Fly, as evidenced by her ability Levitate. She shares this trait with her brother Latios. * Before it was confirmed that Latias had no Evolutions, many fans believed that Plusle evolved into Latias. This is the same for Latios and Minun. * Despite having a female gender, Latias cannot breed. * Latias and Latios' curious, intelligent, and playful natures resemble more of dolphins or whales rather than dragons. * Even though in the games Latios and Latias can't breed, in Pokémon Heroes, the main Latias and Latios were said to be the offspring of another (deceased) Latios. ** Contrary to what some believe, the two Latios and the lone Latias shown at the end of the movie are not the offspring of the main Latias and Latios, as they are siblings. * In the movie, Latias has the ability Sight Sharing, an ability that allows Latias and other people and Pokémon to see exactly what her brother Latios is seeing at the time. * Latios and Latias were the first -type Legendary Pokémon. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Latias and Latios. * In Super Smash Bros., Latias is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Steel Wing. * Latias (paired with Latios) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery 380Latias AG anime.png 380Latias AG anime 2.png 380Latias AG anime 3.png 380Latias AG anime 4.png 380Latias AG anime 5.png 380Latias XY anime.png 380Latias-Mega XY anime.png 380Latias Dream.png 380Latias Mega Dream.png 380Latias Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 380Latias Pokemon Colosseum.png 380Latias Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 380Latias Pokémon HOME.png 380Latias Mega Pokémon HOME.png Latias-GO.png Latias and Latios trophy SSBB.png Latias and Latios trophy SSBWU.png Latias Latios.png Riding Latias - Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.jpg Latios and Latias EX Dragon Frontiers.jpg Latias and Latios Adventures.png|Latias and Latios in the manga. Mirage Spot Legendary Pokémon.png ORAS Latias & Latios.png|Latias and Latios spotted by Brendan and May with their Pokémon on Southern Island. Soaring in the Sky.png|Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. ORAS Latias Battle.jpg|Battling Latias in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. SSBULatiasLatios.png References ca:Latias pt-br:Latias Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Eon Duo Category:Purple Pokémon